


No Ace In The Hole

by PastelBlueDahlia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ace Viktor, Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Coming Out, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, NO ACEPHOBIA, No Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 13:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelBlueDahlia/pseuds/PastelBlueDahlia
Summary: „Hurry up with jerking off to me!“Yuuri stubs his toe on a door and dies.Yuuri blushes to the roots of his hair and thrusts a thumb over his shoulder, „I‘m- I‘m gonna go and- and not jerk off.“Viktor‘s laughs tinkles through their apartment.And really, Yuuri does not go to his nightstand and pulls out the Burberry poster because it‘s absolutely not one of his favorite top ten posters okay.- - -About what asexuals do with condoms, how Yuuri loses his vv card, and Viktor's past





	No Ace In The Hole

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this for the ace awareness week because why not? I have at least two other chapters written and I hope I can upload them during the week. I'm so sorry for the title, I hope I will come up with something different. I decided to use the word ace here, even though I believe that in the yoi universe words like these don't exist just like the word gay or bi don't exist, but I just wanted to make it clear that Viktor is ace. And yeah, no discrimination or heartbreak here

 

 

 

Viktor looks gorgeous sprawled out under Yuuri on their bed, his hair looking almost like a halo.  
  
They made out on the couch as Viktor pulled away shyly, his hand on Yuuri‘s chest, his blue eyes shifty and there was this strange tension in his shoulders, something in the way he dipped his head that radiated nervousness, a kind of unsureness that was so unusual for Viktor and that made Yuuri itch with something unexplainable.  
  
And Yuuri understood, because how often didn't he know how to ask for this?  
  
So he took Viktor's hands in his and pulled him up from the couch, smiling, and after tiny steps forward and forward and forward and some half blind maneuvering while he kissed Viktor he finally needed to give him the final push to let him bounce off their soft mattress and dip him into the yellow light of their bedroom.  
  
And Yuuri is ready. He‘s been ready for years, has been ready since the first time he woke up with a boner and dirty underwear, has been ready since the first but definitely not the last time he dreamed about Viktor smiling up at him from between his thighs, imagining how he would weave his fingers through Viktor‘s long hair. Yuuri was never in his life more ready for anything.  
  
Somehow, they never really got that far. The timing was just never right, both of them tired and busy with training and interviews and photo shootings, trying to settle in the unfamiliar environment that was St. Petersburg. And then there was of course the fact that Yuuri was a nervous, blushing mess and never knew how to ask for it, how to set the mood, which always led him to overthinking. Thankfully Viktor never commented on it and just laughed whenever Yuuri stood in the door frame with cramped hands tightened in his bathrobe, _oh god I can‘t do this please don‘t hate me_ swirling in his mind because why was this so damn hard? (Or rather, why _wasn‘t_ it hard?)  
  
Viktor always hugged him tightly then, whispering reassuring things into his ear until Yuuri felt at least a bit better.  
  
But today Yuuri will lose his Viktor Virginity Card, or in short VV Card how Phichit likes to call it.  
  
Something about Viktor was just different today: when they woke up Viktor clung to him more than ever. Okay, Yuuri is not _that_ much of a teenager that a little cuddling will do much to him. If Viktor hadn‘t snaked a knee _up up up_ and rested it between Yuuri‘s thighs, warm, firm muscles pressing against his cock and balls, and he had the nerve to wiggle and adjust like he had to find the right position to sleep even though Yuuri knew full well that he was awake.  
  
Yuuri stared at his face against the pillow, breath held in his chest, until Viktor couldn‘t suppress his grin anymore and had that damn sleepy smile curling his lips and blinking at him with soft eyes before he kissed his nose and slipped off the bed.  
  
And then there were all these innuendos. Complimenting balls and buns and lengths or hardness of things with an occasional moan thrown in between that made Yuuri‘s face flaming hot, and then he turned around and smiled smugly as Yuuri, pretending to be obvious even though he knew just how much Yuuri wanted to press him against a locker and kiss him senseless.  
  
And the third and most obvious sign was when Yakov lectured Mila and Yuri loudly, Viktor locked eyes with him suddenly, his face blank and serious as he gave Yuuri a sharp nod. And well, Yuuri isn‘t exactly new to _that._  
  
He knows the art of The Nod, studied it thoroughly, and after years of practicing it in front of bathroom mirrors accompanied by cheesy, bad pick up lines, his drunk self would brag about it and claim to have perfected it. The glorious thing about The Nod is that there is no talking involved. You lock eyes with someone, smile and nod, preferably in the approximate direction to where both of the participants would be alone. And The Nod is also far more subtle than making a dick sucking gesture. (Yuuri knows from personal experience that making a fingering gesture doesn‘t always end up well)  
  
But everyone knows that The Nod translates to „Hey let‘s fuck, but not here.“  
  
Even though Yuuri has mastered this kind of seduction perfectly, he was still uncomfortable when he talked about his preferences, and while his mind was still reeling from That Nod the realization hit him that he actually never talked about sex stuff with Viktor and had no idea what Viktor liked, if he had any special kinks, if he wanted to fuck Yuuri or not, if he liked scented candles or if he liked to listen to music while they do it, if he wanted to listen to careless whisper to really set the mood.  
  
The thing that no one told Yuuri is that sex in a relationship is very different from one night stands: you actually know the person, have time and you‘re mostly not drunk, which sometime results in reverting into being a fumbling teenager all over again, especially when the face of the person you want to have sex with was plastered all over your room.  
  
And honesty, Yuuri is a bit scared of Viktor‘s experience. Yuuri actually doesn‘t really sees himself as prude when it comes to these things, and his flexibility sure came in handy at many occasions, but will that be enough to satisfy Viktor Nikiforov, the hottest man alive who has whole fanpages dedicated to his left nipple?  
  
(Which he certainly _never_ gushed about when he was drunk, he would never do something like this and there is no proof since he made Phichit delete those videos)  
  
So Yuuri made sure to prepare himself properly, not only mentally but also physically in the form of stretching himself in the rink shower while he tried not to think too hard about the way how often they took baths together back in Hasetsu, about the way how shamelessly and unbothered he let his towel drop or how fucking _hung_ he was, tried not to think so much about how that gorgeous dick would look hard, about the way Viktor never really reacted or seemed to be embarrassed while Yuuri had to do his best not to nut in the water then and there.  
  
And he was ready, so fucking ready as they ordered take out and ate on their coach, Viktor‘s feet in his lap, so, so close to where he wanted them but not quite there, and when Yuuri bit completely distressed with furrowed brows on his chopsticks he noticed that he maybe, possibly, has a tiny thing for feet. Or at least for Viktor‘s feet.  
  
And then Viktor had cuddled close to Yuuri‘s chest, his hair tickling his chin. Yuuri‘s heart felt close to bursting. He pressed his cheek against the top of Viktor‘s hair and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. Viktor chuckled beside him and shifted to look into his face. The blue flare of the TV flickered over his face, and Viktor‘s eyes looked like dark marbles as he grinned up at him, and that was the moment when Yuuri couldn‘t take it anymore. He kissed Viktor on the corner of his lip, right where it curled into a smile.  
  
And then they made out in this incredible comfortable, warm and unhurried way, and for the first time Yuuri wanted more, wanted to see Viktor and touch him. And that‘s how they got into bed together for the first time without wanting to sleep.

 

 

And now Yuuri takes a deep breath as he sets his glasses on the nighstand. He lowers himself slowly on Viktor, each new point of contact thrilling and sending sparks everywhere, and it feels so real, almost too real in the same way cold water stings your skin. Viktor‘s breathing gets uneven and faster, and Yuuri can feel his heart beating against his own which is _incredible._  
  
Yuuri is kissing him again, Viktor‘s blush hot under his thumb as he digs his nail into the soft skin, his fingers in Viktor‘s hair because this is too real, too much, and Yuuri needs something to ground himself on because this is what he wanted for years. And Yuuri thinks now now now as he slips his hand from Viktor‘s cheek down his thin neck and throat, making him shiver, all the way to his damn left nipple, but suddenly Viktor pulls away, panting, breathing out a „Wait“. Yuuri presses a final burning kiss on his lips before he too pulls away.  
  
„W- what‘s wrong?“ he asks, because _he did something wrong, something isn‘t right and it‘s all his fault and-_  
  
Viktor smiles at him a little sheepishly.  
  
„I‘m actually… ace.“  
  
„What?“ Yuuri asks, eyes wide with shock.  
  
„Yeah, I- I haven‘t told you the, um, the timing was somehow never right.“ And Viktor laughs a bit at that in this terrible, new nervous way. „Are you mad?“  
  
Yuuri stares at him for a second before sighing and pulling away completely, sitting down next to him. „Of course I‘m mad,“ he says, „Not because you didn‘t tell me, but because I didn‘t notice it, I mean… I makes sense, actually.“ He pauses and looks down at his feet.  
  
„I was a bit afraid that...“ Yuuri bites his lip. He‘s still not good at talking about feelings or things that bother him, even though he likes to think he‘s way better at it than he was only a few months ago. But when he looks at Viktor‘s waiting, expecting face he realizes that he has to say this.  
  
„I already thought that you aren‘t attracted to me, because you never- you know. Got hard. So it makes sense.“  
  
„Yuuri,“ he says, voice thick and eyes glossy, „I‘m so sorry for not telling you earlier. I just thought- that maybe it‘s different with you and I kept postponing it. I never felt sexual attraction with others, but it‘s _you,_ and you are just so different from all the people I dated and I thought… That maybe I could try having sex with you. I shouldn‘t have waited so long for feeling something I probably won‘t ever feel.“  
  
Viktor takes a deep breath and looks at his hands. „And I‘m sorry for teasing you the whole day, I just thought that today… I could do it.“  
  
Yuuri smiles and runs his thumb over Viktor‘s cheek, „It‘s okay, I‘m just glad I understand you know. If you want to try having sex one day, then that‘s fine, but it‘s also fine if you don‘t.“  
  
Viktor‘s smile get shaky as fondness washes over him, brows furrowed and eyes glistening with unspilled tears. Yuuri smiles and leans forward to kiss him gently on the cheek.  
  
„But we have a problem,“ he says, voice serious.  
  
„What are we going to do with the condoms?“  
  
Viktor snorts. And then he immidately covers his face with both hands, and Yuuri laughs because he knows just how embarrassed Viktor always gets about snorting or sneezing or hiccuping, even when Yuuri finds it‘s the cutest thing.  
  
„Don‘t do this to me...“ he pleads, muffled from his hands.  
  
„What, it‘s an important question!“ Yuuri laughs and pinches Viktor‘s sides, making him squirm under his hands.  
  
„Yuuri, please try to be a bit more creative,“ he then scolds, „we could still use them as balloons.“  
  
Now it‘s Yuuri who snorts.  
  
„I mean, it‘s already a tradition that all balloons for Chris‘ birthday have to be condoms, but-“  
  
„Oh my god, _stop!_ “ Yuuri exclaims, laughing as he tries to cover Viktor‘s mouth.  
  
„Or baby showers! ‚We know you don't use condoms, so we got you some!‘“  
  
„You‘re awful.“ Yuuri says softly as he tucks a loose strand of hair behind Viktor‘s ear. His grin gets impossible wider.  
  
„But you love me.“ And Yuuri can‘t help but press his smile into Viktor‘s skin as he kisses him, thinking _always always always._  
  
And then Yuuri throws Viktor over his shoulder, all while Viktor giggles and laughs „Oh god, don‘t let me fall!“ Yuuri sets him down gently on their couch, turning on his heel and heading for the bathroom.  
  
Viktor‘s silvery head pops up from behind the couch.  
  
„Hurry up with jerking off to me!“  
  
Yuuri stubs his toe on a door and dies.  
  
„Wh-at?“ He hisses through the pain, breathing like he‘s giving birth as he massages his little toe.  
  
Viktor looks a little too delighted, but still manages to roll his eyes perfectly „I know about the posters. I recommend the one from Burberry. I think I really look hot in that.“ He says, and this damn dork looks so smug that Yuuri wants to kiss the smile off his face.  
  
Yuuri blushes to the roots of his hair and thrusts a thumb over his shoulder, „I‘m- I‘m gonna go and- and not jerk off.“  
  
Viktor‘s laughs tinkles through their apartment.  
  
And really, Yuuri does _not_ go to his nightstand and pulls out the Burberry poster because it‘s absolutely not one of his favorite top ten posters okay.  
  
No, really.  
  
He doesn‘t.  
  
Instead he grabs his phone and searches under a folder with the title „Katsudon ♥♥♥“ for the poster.  
  
Really, he moved to digital long ago and never regretted it.  
  
The only thing that‘s annoying when Yuuri sits on his naked ass in the shower and jizzes on Viktor‘s beautiful, chiseled abs, is that there‘s always that voice in the back of his mind that whispers that he will never be able to give his phone to repair if he breaks it like this.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and thank you for reading ♥♥♥
> 
> I have a tumblr now, so send me prompts and stuff: https://its-peach-bleach.tumblr.com/


End file.
